The investigators will assess the safety, tolerability, and antiviral activity ABT-37/ ritonavir in combination with two nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors and determine the steady state pharmacokinetic profile of ABT-378/ritonavir and nevirapine in protease inhibitor- experienced HIV-infected patients.